The downhole drilling and completions industry utilizes a variety of sensors and intelligent devices for monitoring various parameters during the performance of borehole operations. Many such operations include the pumping and control of fluids and are monitored to determine the effectiveness and/or efficiency of the operations. In hydraulic fracturing, for example, a fluid or slurry is pumped at high pressure to fracture a downhole formation, namely in order to facilitate the production of hydrocarbons therefrom. The measurement of parameters such as temperature, pressure, acoustics, etc. can be useful to operators not only to evaluate or aid in completing or producing from a given borehole, but also to enable operators to establish best practices for performing future operations based on past results. However, it is costly and time consuming to run the equipment necessary to monitor the performance of borehole operations. In view of the foregoing it can be appreciated that the industry would well receive advances and alternatives in monitoring tools and systems.